burning love
by Kary Asakura
Summary: Kagome is a kitfire demon HieiKag KuraYuki SesshyBoton YuskeKekio InuKikiou MimiMiroku KogaAyame KaryKiba evil paring sangokoema (Not from wolf rain i don't watch it{don't really like this kiba that way})
1. preview

Lady Kary : Hi, this is my first fan fic. I hope you like it!  
  
Summary:  
  
^_^ ~~~~ chapter 1 ~~~~ "KAGOME, please come here there is something I need to tell you." Kagome's mother stated "Your turning into a demon."  
  
"How!?" Kagome asked "Wait ...What kind of demon."  
  
"Well... your father was a kitsue (Fox) demon and I'm a fire appreciation."Her mother replied.  
  
"Thinks for telling me mom I'm going to bed tomorrow's a big day." 


	2. information

Lady Kary : Hi, this is my first fan fic. I hope you like it!  
  
^_^ ~~~~ chapter 1 ~~~~ "KAGOME, please come here there is something I need to tell you." Kagome's mother stated "Your turning into a demon."  
  
"How!?" Kagome asked "Wait ...What kind of demon."  
  
"Well... your father was a kitsue (Fox) demon and I'm a fire appreciation. "Her mother replied.  
  
"Thinks for telling me mom I'm going to bed tomorrow's a big day."  
  
Kagome left to take a shower and go to bed. But the whole time red eyes where watching her. ~~  
  
The next day Kagome was coming home from school and she took a wrong turn into youkai high turf.  
  
"well it looks like we have a shikon high student" A male voice said.  
  
"Lord Hiei would love a new play thing." said a female voice.  
  
"you can't defeat me." Said Kagome.  
  
"And if you touch her I'll burn you all to hell!" said a voice behind her said.  
  
Lady Kary : thank you Sarah, Aya_chan, Kyuuka. Ja Ne! 


	3. Shippo to the Rescue

They all turned to see Shippo (A/N Thought at was Hiei *Laughs*) with a stick on fire.  
  
"A runt like you could stop us. Ha Ha Ha." Kevin (The leader)laughed.  
  
"Okaa-san, their being mean to me" cried Shippo. Kevin went up to Shippo and picked him up.  
  
"A kitsue pup huh? Well there is no other kitsue here."  
  
"But Okaa-san is A fire appreciation not a kitsue" Stated Shippo happily "And she is In charge of koema's spirit detectives"  
  
Hiei finally came out of the shadows "and if you don't put her kit down her and Kurama will kill you for touching his little brother. But she is mad that her pup is getting hurt"  
  
"Ja NE.(see YA )This is my problem Love" Suddenly Shippo , Kagome and Hiei was gone. 


	4. Damn what a woman

A/N:SSOORRRRYY I'm really busy I'll up-date soon. Oh, and think you Ayame X23 I had for got the disclaimer.  
  
~_~ chapter 3 ~_~  
  
As soon as they disappeared pink flames started to burn their clothes but not their skin. Then they were teleported to the most crowed part of the city and put a picture of them on every screen in the demon realm. Which said 'mess with a mother's pup and face there wrath'.  
  
~_~ Sesshoumaru chuckled at Kagome's antics. 'She all ways has to embarrass people.' Suddenly Hiei came flying through the door landing right in front of Sesshoumaru. "Damn, what a woman" Hiei said in a daze. "Sesshoumaru can I have your permission to be a souter for that wonderful woman." "Yes, you have my permission Lord Hiei" ~_~ SORRY that was only ¼ of the chapter._________________________________ 


	5. Evil

Kary: No review no more story Gomen but I'm borred

Mimi: Yea

miroku: Mimi-chan! My love

Inu-yasha: You Idiot stop being perverted

Crash: crack pot wench what am i doing here

Kary: I'm not a crack pot wench. But we're yelling at reveiwers

Mimi: Ja Ne


	6. PLEASE!

"Lord Sesshoumaru I beg you to let me be a suter 4 that wonderfull woman."Hiei said,  
  
still in a slight daze.Kagome,who was right outside of the door,eyes widened in shock.  
  
No one ever voulentered to be a suter cause of her personallity.It was usely money or power."I accept you but you also have to get Youko,Inu- baka,& Shippo 4 permission."  
  
"I have acceptance from Shippo & Youko.But me & Inuyasha don't get along enough to talk."said Hiei,coming out of his daze.  
  
"Nobody can get along with Inuyasha because he has an ego the size of Onoa- san's soul."  
  
stated Shippo who was perched on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.  
  
"True as Kagome's purness"said Hiei back in his daze"And beauty  
  
"Hiei...."a voice called in his mind."Come & FUCK me."Suddenly visions of mating with Kagome entered his mind."mate with me"  
  
Groan"I need to take a bath,excuse me."Hiei ran to the room with the source of the visions.He came upon a room,drapped in red & black silk.In the cnter was a bed with  
  
black sillls cartoons.They were open,reaviling Kagome naked in her true form.  
  
AN:If you want a lemon I'm putting it in the next chapter if you e-mail or review.You Don't have to review though.  
  
Chapter four(Put them in seperatlly Onee-cahn.Don't put this in story)  
  
AN:vision one has no lemon in it.  
  
Kagome's tail swayed behind her.She gave him a sadusive purr."There is a small flame in  
  
your heart & i want it to turn into a blazing fire."Kagome said as he unconsiously walked  
  
toward the edge of the bed.She leaned her head up to his ear & nibbled it.."I want you as a mate & you have permission from everyone,which is rare."  
  
moan"I-I c-can't panttakemoanadvantage ofgroanyou."he said with all his strenght.  
  
"Why not?"Kagome said,slightly confused.  
  
"I don't just want your body,I want your heart too."Hiei stated"This is so extreemly tempting but I can't take your body without having your heart first."  
  
Kagome flung her arms around his neck."Your the sweetest person I've ever met."  
  
moan"Kagome your making me very aroused"  
  
"really?"Kagome asked sedusivly  
  
"Yes,I love it.But please don't"Panted Hiei.  
  
"Why?We can have fun can't we?"  
  
Kary: Mimi-chan typed it I wrote it 


	7. Koema no baka!

Kary: Hiei a Kagome I'm sorry but how can I review?  
  
"no" Hiei stated.  
  
beep beep  
  
Kagome pulled Hiei's communicator out of his pocket.  
  
"Hiei it's Boton here koema needs you to find a miko/demon named Kagome and kill her she could be a threat to us."  
  
"Boton you know more then any one that kagome wouldn't hurt us" Hiei said in calm but slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Then why is she trying to brake throw the front door" yelled Koema.  
  
"She is right next to me you idiot! In her palace in her room! And she's going to be my mate!" yelled Hiei then closed the communicator. 


	8. U lose to a girl ROBA!

Koema looked frustrated 'how am I supposed to get reed of that bitch. If I don't soon either her or Boton will take the throne. Dad always picks the strongest of his children which is Kagome'  
  
King Emma(?) looked at his son in distast at his thoughts over the throun. He was going to give it to Boton for her kind heart.  
  
"Koema sir, Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha, Youko Karama, Shippo, Hiei, Yuske, Kuwabara, Kekio, Yukina, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, lady Kikiou, And most important of all, King Emma, is at the door." Said Boton with a glint in her eyes.  
  
As they entered the room it was King Emma first, Hiei and Kagome followed by sesshoumaru, Kikiou, Inu-yasha,next was the spirt detectives, then Miroku and koga then the rest of the girls.

"Your place on the thron has been taken away" sated Kikiou.

"By u, ha only a hair to the throne can do that" Stated Koema

"No i did" said Kagome "And i give it to 'The pure angle'"

Botons Eyes went wide "Me!"

"yes my dother"said Emma-sama

" you mean.."said Boton still in shock

"How else can you be grim reper" said Inu-yasha with a shrug.

Kary:that took me for ever i realy have to take high school computer corse soon,Ja Ne


	9. WHAT!

Boton leaped with her dream had come true now she can help people more productively and easily. She ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged him around the neck, to all but Yukina's Emma's and Kagome's shock.  
  
"How can she have the title I worked hard for that position and she didn't. And why is she hugging Sesshoumaru?" Yelled Koema in shock and rage  
  
A loud growl entered after Koema's speech made by Sesshoumaru's, Inu- yasha's, Youko Karama's, Shippo's, Hiei's, Yuske's, Yukina's, and Kagome's throats. But before Sesshoumaru could speak Kagome and Yukina did.  
  
"U have no right to talk of Sesshoumaru as if U were at his status and not below it" Kagome started.  
  
"And she has every right as his mate!" Yelled Yukina with so much rage she was at the verge of losing focus of her control over her powers. But this caused all but the chosen three to gasp at her rage, the fact that Sesshoumaru and Boton mated, and her loss of control.  
  
"If U insult Your new boss U will have to face her punishment, which by the way Sesshoumaru taught her his best where not event I could survive." Bluffed Kagome Who turned and winked at Boton with a scary grin on her face.  
  
"gulpyea..r.ri.right..gulpl.l.lie.lier"  
  
"She isn't." said Sesshoumaru going with her bluff.  
  
"I guess it's good to read your diary, huh? By the way do you really like Boton's ass that much I thank you've been around Miroku to long" stated Kagome casing Boton and Sesshoumaru toblush and everyone else to laugh (Koema passed out in fear)

Kary: that was the longest 1 I wrote  
  
Crash: Lazy bitch  
  
Mimi: she is not a bitch  
  
Kary:Baka Ototo(Littie Brother),JA NE  
  
Crash: Review so she don't get sad


	10. come and meet the most bad ass Detective...

Suddenly Kary Asakura, mimi Asakura, and Kiba appeared behind Kagome in battle stance (We're a different group of detectives working 4 spirit world). Kary had her black hair with red streaks in a high pony tail and her hair flowing ½ way down her back. She had guys pants and a black cami top and blue denim jacket on. Mimi's hair guy shoulder short cut hair. She had a blue guys pants, red shirt and blue jacket on. Keba's hair strait cut hair to his ear. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans and blue green jacket.

"What the hell there's no threat here it's just are family." Yelled Kary.

"What the hell is with u man they wouldn't hurt u or us!" Continued Keba

"We just pronounced Botan the official heir." said Kagome flatly

"Damn it Koema's an idiot" Mimi responded. "and why did he revive Yuske the 27 freakin' times I killed him."

"YA WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO THAT 4!?!" Kary Keba said at the same time.

{editing at home}

Sango ran up to Kiba and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Kary help me Damn it!' Kiba thought hoping she'd say 'hands off or something'. But Kary had something else in mind. Revenge 4 almost braking up Mimi's and Mirokus marriage and her **_friend_** .

"Well I need to do something be back in a sec, koi" Kary said addressing Kiba. Sango took her arms off Kiba until Kary was gone

"So where were we koishi"sango tried to say seductively but came it out like a evil old witch talking (which she is) in a crackly voice. Suddenly there was a loud growl and an angry bark from behind Sango. They all looked to see a small fox (Kary's fox form).

_**Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark **_

"She said to get off of her master u ugly whore" said Mimi smiling at Kary.

Kary bit Sango's leg causing Kiba enough room to push her on the floor.

"It looks like u either have a fan or a bodygard" said Kagome said with a smirk.

"Sango's a stalker and Kit there is a Bodygard" ansured Mimi

Kary snuck behind sango riped her shirt and clawed 'fat ass fuking bastered'while sango screamed in pain. Every one laphed at sango.

The first to regine themselves was Mimi "Your back says 'fat ass fuking bitch' Sango"

"That little bitch!" screeched sango

_**Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark **_

Shippo, Kagome, Mimi and Kurama laphed at what she said.

"ur a mini Kary" said Mimi hinting at who she was.

"What did she say Mimi?" Koga asked what every one elce was thinking

"she said 'Why are u yelling at ur kncked out girlfriend Koema?'" ansured Shippo as he wached Kary jump into Kiba's arms

"We should call her little K"said Kiba _'k 4 koi'_

suddenly Kary ran out of the room and started chanting until she split her fox form from her body and used all of her Demon energy to turn into her true form.

**she walked in the room and glared at sango "you tried to hurt my fox,why?"**

"**She clawed 'Fat ass fuking bitch' on my back!" Yelled sango**

"**You see the fox know, right?"**

"**Yea..?"**

"**Why did you split your body?!" Yelled Hiei "you'll lose all your energy!"**

"**BAD BOY!"yelled Kary making Hiei do an Inu-yasha trick**

"why don't we all go and have a Karaoke Party" said Yukina Tyring to stop the fight before anyone got hurt.

"Fine I'm going to set it up" said Kary "oh, and sango if you ever try to tuch me in any form I'll kill u." before she left she absorbed her fox form "YOU HAPPY Hiei!"

"VERY!"

"GOOD!"


	11. HELP

Help I'm so stuck I need duet lyrics and male lyrics PLEASE HELP OR THE STORY IS DONE 


	12. srry but no new chaps yet guys

Ok, u guys I haven't finished this yet but I have the final chapter done. My brother was gunna type up this chapter but he lost the paper or I would have it typed up right no. If any of u have any ideas that might help I'll fully accept and I might follow up on them. Until then do not post a review I don't check my msn e-mail but I will look ocasionaly. Until then IM or email me at I love you all but I have been busy with my freshmen year. It's over now but I am only aloud on for an hour. Ja Ne luvs.

Oh and im a better typer now so I will make longer chapters. And I still need music. If u could send me the song that would be great. Oh and I love black eye pea. Ty 4 the suggestion I don't have money to buy the music. See ya


End file.
